1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new 1,2,4-triazole derivatives and their salts which exhibit a high fungicidal activity against a wide variety of fungi which usually infest crop plants in the agricultural field. This invention also relates to the use of these new 1,2,4-triazole derivatives or their salts as fungicidal agent of agricultural and horticultural utilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of fungicidal compounds are known, and among of them, some 1,2,4-triazole derivatives are known to have the fungicidal activity. For instance, from Japanese patent application unexamined prepublication "Kokai" No. Sho 52-27767 (published on Mar. 2nd, 1977, corresponding to U.K. patent applications No. 35208/75, No. 37241/75, No. 37244/75, No. 51039/75, No. 671/76 and No. 27649/76), it is known that an ester, anilide or imine derivative of a 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl-alkanoic acid represented by the general formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each a hydrogen atom; R.sup.4 are each a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl group; and R.sup.5 is a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyloxy group, or a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a hydrazino group, or a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl group; and
Z is a group &gt;C.dbd.O or &gt;C.dbd.NH is useful as fungicidal agent of agricultural and horticultural utilities. However, these known 1,2,4-triazole derivatives have not always satisfactorily high fungicidal activity against a wide variety of the fungal pests.